The invention is related to a seating for an inertia ball used in a deceleration sensitive brake control power.
A seating of this kind shown in German patent application published without examination, No. 3,709,991. There, the inertia ball lies in a funnel-shaped depression with different angles of inclination, which depression is formed by ribs which are directed radially inwardly toward a control valve. Due to the different angles of inclination, the inertia ball is given an oval seating and, consequently, a certain amount of horizontal play. The ball when centered on the ribs keeps a spring loaded control valve open, but is caused to roll out of the funnel upon being subjected to a predetermined rate of deceleration, permitting the valve to close. It has, however, been discovered that due to vibrations of the vehicle, the ball may start to dance or to turn round and, as a result, can be caused to roll out at various different rates of decelerations.
It is the object of the present invention to create a suitable seating for an inertia ball which ensures a virtually perfectly stable position of the inertia ball until a predetermined deceleration rate is reached and which eliminates any response to lower rates of deceleration.